Anime Potter
by HurricaneOfFangirlCat
Summary: Ever wondered how your favourite anime character would do in Hogwarts? Yeah, me neither. Join Harry, who is really not Harry, as he encounters characters from all kinds of anime. Take a flight into the miraculous of anime, combined with the magic of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter!
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, it's me, with yet another story! This time the idea is to assign anime characters (who are all not owned by me, of course) to roles in Harry Potter (which isn't owned by me either), and then let the story unfold! However, I'll need your help: I want you to send me suggestions (be it due PM or review), because I simply can't think of anime characters diverse enough. To keep this fic fun for everyone who reads it, I'll try my best to write it as clearly as possible and put short character introductions before their debut chapter, so that you can understand it even if you don't know the character. Bear with me on inside jokes though :) Now, without further ado, let us commence with the prologue!**

 _Meet Youko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho), the legendary demon thief. A white kitsune, or fox spirit. Alluring and deceitful._

 _Meet Kuronue (Yu Yu Hakusho also), Kurama's right hand. A koumori, or bat winged demon, naturally black. Very attached to his necklace._

Blurs of white and black shot through tops of the dark forest, careful to not touch the ground: they were certain many traps were hidden under the earthy soil, and activated too, because the two had just stolen one of the owner's prized possessions, namely a priceless mirror. The white kitsune turned his head to give a thriumphant look to the koumori behind him, who returned it. When the white demon turned his head back, the bat focused on the long silver hair floating in front of him. It almost seemed like a spell had been cast upon him. Kuronue smirked. The spell of the Youko wasn't only effective on him. Everyone around his Kura-chan seemed affected.

Before he could finally indulge in his mate's dazzling appearance, a small tug at his neck made him fear for his precious necklace. The chain had snapped, sending the pendant to the ground, where it landed with a small thud.

Kurama whirled around when he felt a gust of wind hit his back, golden eyes wide in shock.

"Kuronue, don't!"

His fellow thief didn't stop, but kept on racing towards the juwel. "I need it!" did he yell back.

As he picked it off of the ground, he knew he was done for. Bamboo rained from the sky and pierced through his body with the ease as if they were knives.

"Kurama... Run..." he said while coughing up blood, trying not to choke.

The Youko stood frozen to the ground. He wanted to get the bat, but he knew the guards would catch him if he did. Thus he leapt away, tears sparkling in the moonlight, while wondering if just pretty juwels with no powers whatsoever were worth a life.

Kuronue's vision went hazy and ultimately black, the last thing he had seen being Kurama jumping off, like a ghost in the night.

When he reopened, he found a friendly face staring at eyes in said face softened as it said: "Look, dear, our baby boy opened his eyes! Don't you think he looks adorable?"

It was then that Kuronue realized he had a problem. And it involved diapers and pacifiers.


	2. Of A Not So Normal Day

**Wow, it has been over half a year that I have been active on this site, I believe. I don't think anyone is even following this story anymore, but I'll publish it anyway, if only for the sake of completing it, thus satisfying merely myself. I've dealt with massive writer's block, and I'm quite proud I managed a chapter. Now, if anyone were to come across this fic, I'd appreciate it if they could leave a suggestion for a character, as that is the hardest thing to do. Anyway, let's start this chapter!**

 _Meet Erza "Scarlet" Potter (Fairy Tail), a fierce mage. Quite scary when angered._

 _Meet Ging "Freecs" Potter (Hunter X Hunter), a somewhat goofy character. Is always late, much to his wife's annoyance._

 _Meet Seto "Kaiba" Dursley (Yu-Gi-OH!), the CEO of a huge company. Likes habits and making money._

 _Meet Megumi "Kitagawa" Dursley (Say I love you/Sukitte Ii na You), Seto's wife. Lives for gossiping._

 _Meet Hatake "Kakashi" Dumbledore (Naruto), the headmaster of Great-Britain's wizarding school. Very laid-back._

 _Meet Homura "Akemi" McGonagall (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), one of the professors at Hogwarts. Strict but just._

 _Meet Myers Hagrid (Magi), Hogwarts' groundskeeper, feared for her whip. Seems harsh._

Being an infant with the conscience of a centuries old demon wasn't funny. It really wasn't. Kuronue's pride had long since gone, after he first wet his diapers, to be exact. His mom, Erza if he remembered correctly, was quite nice, though she sometimes scared him and his dad, Ging, when said man was home late yet again. During dinner, which was inevitable, as Kuronue couldn't escape the chair his parents put him in due to his baby physique, they would discuss seemingly important political issues, such as the rising of a certain man, who Kuronue assumed was just another excuse for a leader humans thought up.

The reborn koumori didn't know if he liked the humans he ended up with. He supposed he grew attached to them somehow, though they should drop the nickname "snookiepookie" because it annoyed him to no end. Kurama would laugh his ass off if he saw his former partner like this. Speaking of the kitsune, Kuronue often wondered what he was doing. Of course he himself preferred raiding the houses of the rich over being pinched by every person who came by, and he figured Kurama did too, unless he had lost his mind.

Whilst he was pondering over this matter, an unknown scent invaded his territory. The koumori sensed danger, and, despite how much it hurt the very little pride he had left, started crying, hoping it would startle the trespasser and make them retreat. He found humans valued their kin.

However, the scent didn't pull back: instead, it grew closer. His human parents now seemed to notice something was amiss. With a nod of Ging's head, Erza picked him up, and silently sneaked onto the first floor, where she put him in bed. Kuronue understood he should stay silent, so he stopped weeping. The red-haired woman patted his head with a loving expression on her face. The former bat demon then understood that the affection he felt for his new parents was bigger than he would like to admit.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound was heard from downstairs, causing Erza to whirl around and pull out her magical sword. The scent grew stronger. Kuronue wriggled. All his instincts were telling him to get away from this horrible stench. His mother noticed him moving, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, little one. No matter what happens, your daddy and I will make sure nothing harms you."

Kuronue knew they wouldn't be able to hold the force behind the stench off. Maybe he, in his full demon form, or Kurama, could, but these humans were significantly weaker. He feared Ging was already eliminated.

"You!" Erza suddenly cried out, in response to whoever had appeared on the doorstep. "Do not think you'll get my baby, not even over my dead body!"

After a cackle, so dark Kuronue felt his neckhairs stand on end, had resounded throughout the room, a green blast enveloped his mother. Calmly, the intruder made his way to the crib. Kuronue tried to make his assailant's features out, but neither his koumori eyes nor his human baby eyes were able to. He heard another cackle, before he too was shrouded in green light, and he lost conciousness.

The Dursleys found they lived the good life. Mr. Seto Dursley was the CEO of a huge firm called Dursley Corp., worth millions. He was a tall, bit scrawny man with hazelnut brown hair, which he carefully styled every morning. In his life, he must have used thousands jars of gel. His dull blue eyes always watched everyone and everything in his line of sight, and if you'd take a look inside his closet, you'd only find the same grey suits, except for a couple of white and blue knitted shirts and sleek black trousers, which he wore on Sundays, birthdays, holidays and other special occasions.

Mrs. Megumi Dursley didn't look normal at all. The blonde hair, which always framed the face with the big green eyes, curled slightly, and she was extraordinarily well-endowed. She could have easily been a model, weren't it for the fact that she rather gossiped with her neighbours, only to gossip about them with her husband. At first glance, she looked nice, but when you got to know her better, you'd know that she would stop at nothing to get her way, much like her partner. She didn't really put up with anyone except for Seto, and, of course, Hikaru, their son. Both Megumi and Seto thought that their son was the absolute perfect boy, and they got him everything he wanted.

Though the Dursleys had everything they wanted, they did have one secret, which they wanted to keep at all costs. The Potters were not normal, to say the least. Erza Potter was Megumi's sister, but the Dursleys pretended they didn't exist, for they were afraid the family would affect their level of normalness (and they were sure even thinking about them would start this process). The Potters had a little son, too, who must be about Hikaru's age. However, this boy was yet another reason for the Dursleys to avoid contact with the Potters, as they didn't want Hikaru to mix with such a kind.

When they woke up on the rainy morning, they had absolutely no clue that by the end of this day, their world would be turned upside down. Seto put on his suit in the way he did every morning: starting at the bottom and working his way up, while Megumi tried to get a sleeping Hikaru in his chair, because if the boy would wake up, he would trash around, making it impossible for the woman to put him in.

After his completely normal breakfast, Seto kissed his wife and his son, who was picking out certain cereal he didn't want to eat.

It was slightly raining outside, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. The other families in the street were also having breakfast, like normal people, except for Ms. Figgs, but that was normal too, because she always ate late. The Strates' dog, two houses away, was still asleep. The idiotic animal slept all day, so that was normal too. The owl in the oak next to the sign with "Privet Drive", which was reading the newspaper, was co- Wait. Seto shook his head before looking again. See, that owl wasn't reading at all.

"Stupid Seto, owls can't read!" He muttered to himself, but just to make sure, he looked one more time. Now it was reading the sigh, as if it was checking if the street really was Privet Drive! Hold up. The owl was LOOKING at the sign, because it couldn't possibly be able to read. This explanation satisfied Seto. He drove to his work and forgot all about it.

Late that afternoon, Mr. Dursley got a call from his wife. She'd forgotten to pick up Hikaru's favourite macaroni when she went shopping, and he wouldn't eat anything else. Seto understood the situation, so he went to the supermarket to retrieve said item. However, as he walked out of the building, he was met with a man, who was happily jumping and dancing around, his multi-coloured hair bouncing along. When he set his eyes on Mr. Dursley, he pulled him along in his dance.

"Rejoice, dear friend! Even Muggles, such as yourself, should celebrate, for this is a happy, happy day!"

Before the man could say more, Seto mumbled something of an excuse, and stormed off.

The man yelled: "Remember to thank the Potters, Muggle friend!"

Seto slammed the door of his car shut. Did he really hear 'Potters'? Trying to get rid of the absurd thought, he turned on the radio.

"All over Great-Britain, celebrating groups of people have appeared. Some of their catchphrases include: "He is finally gone!" and "Long live Harry!". What their goal is, has yet..."

The news woman's voice slowly seemed to die down to Seto. Wasn't the Potter kid's name Harry? It couldn't be...

He was so distracted by this that he had almost run into four cats, an old lady and five lanterns when he arrived home. Still astonished, he stumbled into the living room without slipping out of his coat. Megumi, trying to feed Hikaru, who wasn't taking any of it, was immediately alarmed by this behaviour, as it was not normal.

"Is something wrong, dear?" She asked, shaken.

"T-the P-P-Potters... Harry... Celebrate..." Seto was unable to form coherent sentences.

Mrs. Dursley's eyes widened. "Are you sure it was THEM? I mean, there are more Potters out there, right? And Harry is such a common name!"

Seto nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, yes. Lots of Potters. Lots of Harrys."

Dinner time in the Dursley household was unusually quiet. The only one who was making noise was Hikaru, who cried whenever the food was still too hot.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Dursley didn't feel like staying up after dinner, so after they had put Hikaru in his crib, ignoring his screaming, they went to bed themselves.

"Do you think they'll come here, Seto?" Megumi asked in the seludedness of the bedroom.

"No." was the only response. He had never been wrong, so Megumi trusted his ordeal and quickly fell asleep. Seto thought about the situation at hand, and realised he must be right, after which he fell asleep, too.

Mr. Dursley had never been so wrong in his life.

If he had actually paid attention when he was driving through Privet Drive like a madman, he would have noticed the owl in the oak tree. It hadn't moved an inch since that morning, and it didn't until midnight, when a man appeared in one dark corner of the street. It almost seemed as though he had fallen from the sky: suddenly he was there. If the Dursleys had been awake, they would have shooed him out of their street. He was not normal, as they so desired. His silver hair indicated he was old, but his face seemed young still. Speaking of which, it was almost completely covered: his mouth and nose by a mask, and his left eye by a headband with a curious mark on it. The rest of the clothes he was wearing weren't usual either: loose kimono-like robes were tied together with a white stash, and on his feet were strange sandals. His hands were coated with black, fingerless gloves with the same mark as on the headband, and on his robes' upper arm, just below the shoulder, was a red spiral on either side.

He pulled a silver device out of the bag he had been hiding on his upper leg. It seemed to be a candle lighter. However, when he flicked it open and clicked it, the lamp of the nearest lantern sputtered and went black. He clicked the Put-Outer a total of thirteen times. By then, the street was shrouded in darkness, and even Megumi wouldn't have been able to see anything, though she might have liked to. The silver-haired man calmly waited, and, when nothing happened, said: "Please do come down, Professor McGonagall. It was you who told me to stop climbing trees."

The owl shrieked, before flying down. When the bird hit the ground, it morphed into a serious-looking woman. Her dark hair hung on her back in two braids. The glasses she wore were of the same shape as the markings the owl had had around its eyes. Her dark skirt hung upon her shoes, and it made the lilac blouse with a ribbon, the sleeves of which ended halfway her upper arm, look even brighter. On her right arm was a copper shield, ingraved with runes. The whole outfit was completed with a black cloak and a witches' hat, resting upon her head. From behind her glasses, she looked sternly at the man in front of her.

"Of course I did, Hatake. You'd fall and injure yourself."

"Come now, Professor, I wouldn't. I happen to be very good at climbing trees."

Professor McGonagall snapped back at him: "We can't have our headmaster...!"

She then seemed to realise this battle had been fought before, without result, so she sighed and gave up. "How did you even know it was me, to begin with?"

His lips curled into a smile. "Why, those markings of course. You don't see those quite often."

Another sigh escaped the woman's lips. Hatake Dumbledore wasn't one to fool. He might seem laid-back at first sight, but was in actuality sharper than any other person she had met before. She admired the man, yet wished he'd be more responsible at times. It wasn't her hobby to play his mother.

"Have you been here all day, Professor?"

She shot him a sharp glare. "Of course. I do not approve of those parties: they are way too obnoxious. I heard about groups of partying people on the Muggle news!"

"But, Professor, it's only natural that everyone is happy. Voldemort doesn't disappear everyday."

Homura sighed, before phrasing her words carefully. "I know, Hatake. It's just that they could be a little more careful. For example, I heard it rained shooting stars in Kent! I bet that was Mamoru Diggle: he was always overexcited."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That is very true indeed."

Suddenly, Homura's expression darkened. "And, Erza and Ging...? Are they...?"

The other nodded solemnly, much to her desperation. "Oh, Hatake! And the poor little Harry, is he to stay with the people that live in this house? I have studied them all day, and they are the worst kind of Muggles!"

Hatake shrugged. "I'm afraid he has no other family, Homura. We've no choice."

"Couldn't someone else take him in?" The woman asked, as to which the man shook his head.

"We would still need permission from them. You know this, Homura. There is nothing we can do now."

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything else, the roaring of a motor rang through the street. "Ah, there is Hagrid, and exactly on time!" Dumbledore said, trying his best to be heard over the noise.

Homura's eyes widened. "You gave the baby to-to Hagrid?!"

"I would entrust my life to Hagrid, dear Professor." Dumbledore responded.

"I know, but she can be a bit... tough."

The clicking of heels indicated that Hagrid was coming closer. Soon enough, an impressive woman stood in front of the two, holding a bundle of covers and with a whip down her side.

"I do hope I didn't bruise it." She stated a bit harshly, but you could hear the genuine worry.

"I'm sure you didn't. Now, let's put the little one on the door step." Hatake said.

"O-o-on the doorstep?! Hatake...!" Homura was astonished by the fact that he would just put the baby in front of the door.

Dumbledore smiled. "Don't fret, I've written them a letter."

"A letter?!"

The man nodded. "Now then, let us return. I'm afraid I still have a lot of work to do."

"So do I, Dumbledore, sir. The grounds aren't going to keep themselves!" Hagrid said.

"That's the spirit!" Hatake said. "Well then, I will see you two around!"

Myers nodded, before climbing onto the motorcycle again and taking off. When the roaring had died down, Homura took a last worried glance at the bundle on the doorstep before she turned into an owl and flew away. Dumbledore nodded contentedly. He clicked the Put-Outer again to return the light to the lanterns in the street, and then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, leaving absolutely no trace behind.

That is how Harry Potter ended up in the Dursley household.


End file.
